Perjalanan Panjang
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Bagi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol adalah lipatan di dalam bukunya. (exo, chansoo)


Chanyeol itu seperti lipatan dalam buku Kyungsoo; kadang dilupakan tapi terkadang ingin dibaca ulang. Saat Kyungsoo bilang begitu Chanyeol tidak setuju. Dia bilang kalau dia lebih cocok jadi ksatria yang menunggangi kuda daripada lipatan dibuku Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk saja, lelah juga berdebat dengan orang keras kepala nomor satu didunia. Katanya begitu sambil tertawa.

"Aku bukan keras kepala tapi memangnya orang tampan macam diriku cuma jadi lipatan dalam bukumu, Kyung? Yang benar saja." kata Chanyeol dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang katanya menggemaskan.

"Kau belum memahaminya." Kyungsoo menanggapi diikuti putaran mata, jengah.

"Tentu aku memahami maksudmu. Kau mau aku jadi lipatan dalam bukumu." Sedangkan Chanyeol masih keras kepala, Kyungsoo lebih memilih membaca lagi buku yang baru saja dia beli.

"Kyungsoo…" Chanyeol merengek lagi seperti bayi besar tak tahu malu.

"Apa aku tidak berharga sama sekali di matamu dan cuma jadi lipatan didalam bukumu?" Mulai lagi. Kyungsoo mendengus malas sambil membalik halamannya untuk dia baca.

"Kyungsoo…" Rengeknya lagi karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Serius, Chanyeol? Kau merengek macam bayi cuma karena aku bilang kau adalah lipatan dalam bukuku?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo mendelik, lama-lama jengah juga melihat si bayi besar ini tak kunjung selesai merajuk.

"Memangnya aku cuma seperti itu di matamu?" tanyanya lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang mulai melipat ujung halaman, jadi terlihat seperti segitiga kecil.

"Kau seperti ini." kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan lipatannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku selalu ingin membaca apa yang aku lipat dibuku walaupun aku sudah bosan membaca, Chanyeol."

"Nah, kau seperti lipatan ini. Aku ingin selalu membacamu walau sudah sering kubaca tapi anehnya aku tidak bosan." ujar Kyungsoo. Dia menutup bukunya lalu melanjutkan, "Walau melipat buku sama saja seperti merusak tapi menurutku itu adalah caraku untuk menandai bagian yang paling aku sukai. Lagipula bukunya'kan beli pakai uangku bukan pinjam di perpustakaan." Diakhiri suara pelan saat mengatakan akhir kalimat. Kyungsoo tidak mau Chanyeol tersinggung lagi karena anak itu memang rada sensitif belakangan ini.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Dia memandang Kyungsoo dari atas bawah lalu menunjuk kopinya.

"Kau seperti kopiku." Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya jadi Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Pahit." dengan nada main-mainnya.

"Sialan!" umpat Kyungsoo, dia buka lagi bukunya untuk melipat bagian mana yang dia sukai untuk dibaca ulang kapan-kapan.

"Maksudku, walau kopiku pahit tapi setidaknya selalu ada. Pagi ada, siang ada, malam ada, sama sepertimu." kata Chanyeol sambil menyesap kopi panasnya tapi tiba-tiba mengernyit. "Kau tambahkan gula, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara terhina yang tidak etis, matanya sedikit mendelik ke Kyungsoo.

"Iya! Kenapa?! Karena kupikir kau butuh yang manis-manis sedikit supaya tidak pahit terus!" Cercah Kyungsoo kesal setelah itu bangkit untuk duduk di sofa. Bukunya dibiarkan terbuka diatas meja karena dia terlalu malas untuk menutupnya.

Chanyeol diam-diam membaca halaman yang dilipat Kyungsoo tadi. Sebuah puisi jadi Chanyeol melihat cover bukunya dan dia menemukan kata-kata kumpulan puisi. Mulutnya menbentuk huruf O lalu dia kembali membaca halaman yang dilipat Kyungsoo.

Judulnya _Perjalanan Panjang_. Chanyeol mengernyit sebentar lalu melanjutkan membaca.

 _Aku selalu ingin belajar mencintaimu;_

 _Menemukan hal-hal baru dari hari ke hari_

 _agar pupus sudah semua jenuh yang menghinggapi._

 _Mencintaimu adalah perjalanan panjang_

 _meski terkadang lelah, tapi tetap saja ada_

 _semangat untuk berjuang._

 _Kita adalah pelukan paling erat_

 _di antara hujan dan angin_

 _di antara sepi dan bunyi_

 _di segala situasi –yang bahkan tak terkendali._

 _10/04/2015_

Chanyeol diam dulu lalu tersenyum lucu. Matanya berbinar kekanakan karena sekarang dia mengerti maksud Kyungsoo. Kalau dari dulu dia mengerti tidak mungkin dia menolak. Chanyeol memang seperti lipatan didalam buku Kyungsoo, penuh arti dan romantis—Kyungsoo selalu baca buku roman, jadi ya begitulah.

"Kyungsoo…" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas lalu kembali tidak peduli.

"Kita memang pelukan paling erat di antara hujan dan angin, sepi dan bunyi, bahkan situasi yang tidak terkendali." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh—lebih tepatnya mendelik ke Chanyeol dan bangkit untuk mengambil bukunya yang sekarang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Sekarang mengerti?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis sambil merebut bukunya kembali.

"Kalau dari dulu aku mengerti aku sih tidak keberatan kalau jadi lipatan dalam bukumu." ujar Chanyeol lalu dengan lancang menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat dengannya. "Lagipula yang kau lipat selalu ada unsur-unsur romantisnya. Aku tahu aku memang romantis tapi tidak usah sebegitunya, Kyung, aku jadi malu." Dan Chanyeol dapat jitakan keras dari Kyungsoo.

* * *

End.

* * *

Okey, itu puisinya Boy Candra. Aku lagi seneng baca tulisannya Boy Candra euyyyyy selalu keren dan romantis tis tis tis:'v

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview^^


End file.
